


Always have a Curcio to ice your nips

by Witness_to_my_life



Category: Bandom, Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Nipples, Warped Tour, Weather, ice cubes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witness_to_my_life/pseuds/Witness_to_my_life
Summary: It’s too hot and the boys are trying to think of the most succesful ways to cool down. Daniel comes with an actually working solution. Unfortunately for him.





	Always have a Curcio to ice your nips

“I know! I know!” Remington raises his hand.  
“We should buy some ice. And put it in a van. And then have a dip in the van.”

“No, that’s not the best idea.” Emerson opposes, “Because eventually, you would have to get off the van. And what then? No, obviously better solution would be a suit made out of ice. It would thaw obviously, but if we calculated it right, it would thaw just in the time for us to go to bed, nicely cold, and then in the morning, you just slip into another ice suit.”

“And who would prepare it while we’re sleeping, huh? A van full of ice is better, because it’s way easier to refill.”

“Who would prepare a new ice suit, what even is that question. Sebastian, duh!” Emerson tuts his tongue. ”He never sleeps anyway, so at least he can do something, beside of chatting with Curcio and drinking.”

“And what exactly am I supposed to be doing instead of talking with Dan and drinking?” Sebastian pokes his head inside the meltingly hot bus. “And why are you two in there, get out it’s too hot to be inside.”

“It doesn’t matter where we are, because it’s too hot anywhere. And you would be filling out our ice suits while we’re sleeping.” 

“What the fuck is an ice suit and why would anyone wear it? You would get hypothermia in it. Even in this weather,” Dan appears behind Sebastian. “And besides, you do know he would made me to fill your ice suits, because he’s lazy like that.”

“Oh honey, but I would bring you another beer while you would be hard working!” Sebastian coos at Dan.

Dan smacks Sebastians head. “And if you wanna stay cool in this weather, you should put cold water or ice on some parts of your body.”  
Dan hears Sebastian breathing in as he’s preparing to say some inappropriate joke.  
“I mean like the inside of your wrists for fucks sake. Or your neck. You know, sensitive areas, where the veins are closest to the surface of your skin.”

Remington is already on the move, bringing the ice cubes from the fridge and putting them on his wrists. He moans. “Oh my god, oh my fucking god, This is the best orgasm of my life.”

“Then I feel very sorry for you” Emerson says, as he puts the ice to his neck.  
“Nghhhhhhhhhhhh”

“See I told you.” 

Sebastian looks at Dan. “So, what other places?”

“I don’t know. Theoretically the inside of your thighs? But that’s way impractical. Nipples?”

Sebastians eyes shine. “Nipples?”

“Yeah? Not for too long, but it works too. I mean, you can’t have the ice on any of these places for too long, but yeah, nipples work too.” 

Before Dan can even finish the sentence, Sebastian stands in front of him with two ice cubes, handing them to Dan.

“Are you actually kidding me? Why don’t you ice your nipples?” 

“Because it was your idea and I won’t look like a freak who’s icing his own nipples.”

“No, you’ll look like a freak who’s making his friend to ice his nipples.” Dan sighs. He knows this battle is lost. Sebastian won’t cool in any way until Dan ices his nipples. 

“Whatever,” he says as he puts the ice cubes on Sebs t-shirt, where he guesses his nipples are.

“Over the shirt? No way man! I want straight ice action!”

“Yeah because you two look so straight doing this” says Emerson.

“Whatever, I’ll have ice-y nipples and you won’t,” sighs Sebastian, as Dan tugs up his t-shirt, puts the ice cubes on Sebastian’s nipples and starts to rub them lightly.

“What makes you think I won’t?” Emerson laughs and stands up. He puts on his cutest face.  
“Hey, Deeeaniellll.. you won’t mind icing my nipples too right?” 

“And mine!” Remington yells from the coach he’s still sitting at. “I want iced nipples too!”

Daniel just sighs.

“Guys, form a line, I have just two hands…”


End file.
